Lebensuhr
by Kryptophilia
Summary: Schon immer tickt die dunkle Uhr Lilys Leben mit. Sie beginnt zu ihrer Geburt, sie begleitet ihre Kindheit, die dunkelsten Tage ihres Lebens, ihre Hochzeit und die Geburt ihres Sohnes. Und dann verstummt sie.


**Geschrieben** **am:** 13.07.2012

**Inhalt:** Schon immer tickt die dunkle Uhr Lilys Leben mit. Sie beginnt zu ihrer Geburt, sie begleitet ihre Kindheit, die dunkelsten Tage ihres Lebens, ihre Hochzeit und die Geburt ihres Sohnes. Und dann verstummt sie.

**Disclaimer: **Weder Lily noch eine der anderen Figuren ist meine Idee. Auch das Universum gehört J. , und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

**A/N:** Viel Spaß!

* * *

Als Kind hatte Lily immer Angst vor der großen, dunklen Standuhr im Wohnzimmer ihres Elternhauses. Sie stellte sich vor, dass böse Wesen aus ihrem Innern, aus den versteckten Fugen oder den vielen kleinen Ritzen und Spalten, die das alte Holz im Laufe der Jahre bekommen hatte, krochen.

Ihre Eltern erzählten ihr häufig die Geschichte der Uhr, wie ihr Vater sie nur Stunden nach Lilys Geburt vergessen auf dem Sperrmüll fand, majestätisch und alt, seltsam unpassend inmitten von zerschlissenen Sofakissen und ausrangierten Küchenstühlen. Wie er sie, völlig fasziniert, mit nach Hause genommen hatte, wo die zuvor stehen gebliebenen Zeiger wieder angefangen hatten, sich zu bewegen.

Und Lily stellte sich vor, wie die schweren, langen Zeiger ihr Leben tickten, wie sie mit ihrer Geburt angefangen hatten, sich zu bewegen, und wie ihr Leben, sollte die Uhr jemals stehen bleiben, mit dem letzten Schlag, der Vollendung der letzten Runde, ebenfalls zuende sein würde.

Natürlich, als sie älter wurde verlor sie ihre Angst und die Uhr wurde, obgleich sie immer etwas Besonderes blieb, nur eins von vielen Möbelstücken.

Am dreißigsten Januar neunzehnhunderteinundsiebzig , an dem Tag, an dem sie elf wurde, an dem eine Eule beim Frühstück durch das offene Küchenfenster flatterte und einen Brief in grüner Tinte fallen ließ, veränderte sich Lilys Leben schlagartig. Auch wenn Sev ihr natürlich vorher schon viel von der Zaubererwelt erzählt hatte, so war es doch ein Schock, zu erfahren, dass das alles wahr war. Dass sie wirklich zaubern konnte.

Sie hatte noch zehn Jahre, neun Monate und einen Tag zu leben.

In den folgenden Jahren, in denen Lily Hogwarts besuchte und immer mehr über die magische Welt lernte, begriff sie langsam, dass die geheimnisvolle Uhr ein magisches Stück sein musste. Sie wusste nicht, wie dieses – gewiss sehr kostbare – Artefakt seinen Weg ausgerechnet zu ihr gefunden hatte, aber es _war_ da.

Es war der dreißigste Juni neunzehnhundertachtundsiebzi g, an dem Lily zum letzten Mal aus Hogwarts zurückkehrte, freudestrahlend ihr hervorragendes Abschlusszeugnis schwenkend, sich mit einem langen Kuss von James verabschiedete und von ihren Eltern liebevoll in die Arme geschlossen wurde. Sogar Petunia, ihre griesgrämige Schwester, zu der ihr Verhältnis in den letzten Jahren immer schlechter geworden war, umarmte sie kurz und beglückwünschte sie zu ihrem brillanten Zeugnis (auch wenn Lily genau sah, dass sie es nicht wirklich ernst meinte). Bei ihr zu Hause tickte die Uhr, die ihr über die Jahre sehr lieb geworden war, und die sie inzwischen nicht mehr missen wollte, ruhig voran, wie die letzten Jahre, ohne ein einziges Stolpern, ohne ein einziges Zögern, ohne ein einziges Mal falsch zu gehen.

Lily hatte noch drei Jahre und vier Monate zu leben.

Als Lily am vierzehnten März neunzehnhundertneunundsiebzi g von zuhause auszog, nahm sie die Uhr mit. Ihre Eltern sagten, dass sie doch eigentlich immer schon ihr gehört hatte, war sie doch zusammen mit ihr in das Haus gekommen. Lily freute sich sehr. Inzwischen war sie sich sogar recht sicher, dass die Uhr ihr Leben mittickte, aber der Gedanke machte ihr keine Angst mehr. Es gab viele magische Gegenstände, die an Zauberer gebunden waren, ohne dass jemand erklären konnte, warum, und sie wusste, dass die Uhr ihr ein langes, friedliches Leben ticken würde.

Sie hatte noch zwei Jahre, sieben Monate und siebzehn Tage zu leben.

Eigentlich war Lily keine besonders großherzige oder mutige Person. Natürlich, sie war schön, klug, ehrgeizig und liebevoll, und sie war auch gewiss nicht feige. Aber sie war auch stur, egoistisch und nachtragend. Sie hasste es, einzusehen, dass sie sich geirrt hatte, weshalb sie es nie tat.

Aber Lily war vor allem lebensfroh. Sie liebte ihr Leben und ließ das alle Menschen spüren, sie versprühte gute Laune, ließ sich niemals unterkriegen und munterte jeden auf.

Doch als am fünfundzwanzigsten Juli neunzehnhundertneunundsiebzi g ihre Eltern starben – getötet von Todessern, die ihr zeigen wollten, dass sie sehr gut wussten, dass die junge Frau sich dem Orden des Phönix angeschlossen hatte -, dachte sie viel über Vergänglichkeit nach. Wochenlang schloss sie sich in ihrem Zimmer ein, alleine mit der tickenden Uhr, deren Geräusche ihr noch nie so laut, so bedrohlich, so düster in den Ohren gelegen hatten, überlegte, was das alles für einen Sinn hatte und dachte einfach nach. Sie aß kaum, sie redete nicht, und als James, ihr geliebter James, es nach tagelangem Betteln schaffte, dass sie aus ihrem Zimmer kam, war sie kaum wiederzuerkennen. Der Verlust ihrer Eltern hatte nicht nur ein tiefes Loch in ihr Leben, er hatte auch ein tiefes Loch in ihre Seele gerissen und beinahe war Lily dabei, aufzugeben. Aber nur beinahe, denn letztendlich gewann sie ihre Lebenslust zurück, auch wenn sich für immer ein leichter Schatten der Trauer, ein Überbleibsel aus diesen dunklen Tagen, unter ihre Augen gelegt, in ihre Mundwinkel eingegraben und in ihrer Stimme eingenistet hatte.

Sie hatte noch zwei Jahre, drei Monate und sechs Tage zu leben.

Der zwölfte Januar neunzehnhundertachtzig hingegen war einer der glücklichsten Tage in Lilys Leben, obwohl sie auch an diesem Tag weinte, weil nicht ihr Vater, sondern ihr Pate sie zum Altar führte und sie an ihren James übergab. Lieber hätten die beiden natürlich im Sommer geheiratet, bei strahlendem Sonnenschein, unter freiem Himmel, mit aufsteigenden Tauben und roten Rosen, doch Lord Voldemort ließ sie nicht warten, bis das Wetter schön genug war. Niemand wusste, wann er noch leben würde, und wenn Lily einen Wunsch hatte, dann war es, als Potter und nicht als Evans zu sterben. Außerdem war es, wie die junge Braut mit einem Lächeln und einem liebevollen Blick in Richtung ihres schon leicht gerundeten Bauches feststellte, bereits höchste Zeit, dass sie in den heiligen Bund der Ehe eintrat. Und als sie die grenzenlose Liebe in James' Blick sah, als sie die Worte _Ich will_ sagte, wusste sie, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. In diesem Moment war ihr, als könne kein Voldemort der Welt, kein Krieg, kein Fluch und schon gar keine dunkle Uhr sie beide auseinanderreißen, nicht jetzt und nicht in einhundert Jahren, und wenn sie zehnmal stehen bleiben sollte.

Sie hatte noch ein Jahr, neun Monate und neunzehn Tage zu leben.

Schon von Anfang an, schon als sie die untrüglichen Anzeichen bemerkt, als sie die erste Bewegung gespürt hatte, schon da hatte sie gewusst, dass sie ihren kleinen Sohn für immer lieben würde. Doch die grenzenlose Freude, die reine Liebe, die sie dabei gespürt hatte, war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was sie am einunddreißigsten Juli neunzehnhundertachtzig spürte, als die Heilerin ihr das Bündel in die Arme legte und sie die winzige Hand sah, die sich daraus hervorstreckte. James' Blick war ebenso, voller Faszination für dieses neue Leben, auf ihren Sohn gerichtet. Er streckte seine eigene Hand aus, nahm die umhertastende Linke seines Sohnes in seine im Vergleich dazu riesige Hand und seine Augen waren so weich, seine Stimme so warm, als er Harrys Namen vor sich hinflüsterte, dass Lilys Herz von einem solchen Glück erfüllt wurde, dass sie glaubte, gleich zu platzen.

Die große Uhr unweit ihres Bettes schien in diesem Moment weder finster noch bedrohlich, sondern hell und freundlich, und für den Moment schien es Lily, als hätte ihr Ticken sich verdoppelt, als würde sie nun auch für dieses wundervolle Geschöpf, das ihr Sohn war, schlagen.

Und in diesem Augenblick wusste Lily, dass sie für James und Harry, ihren Mann und ihren Sohn, alles tun würde. Sogar sterben.

Sie hatte noch ein Jahr und drei Monate zu leben.

Nachdem Lily von der Prophezeiung erfahren hatte, schien ihre Welt sich auf einen Schlag zu verdüstern und die brutale Wirklichkeit des Krieges stürzte mit dem Donnern eines Blitzschlages, der aus dem Nichts einen ahnungslosen Menschen trifft, auf sie ein.

Es war nicht schön, als sie sich verstecken mussten, nicht schön, als sie nicht wussten, wer von ihren engsten Freunden sie verraten hatte, nicht schön, als sie niemanden mehr treffen durften, nicht schön, eingesperrt zu sein, nicht schön, zu wissen, dass sie in höchster Lebensgefahr schwebten. Aber Lily hatte ihre kleine Familie, ihren Mann und ihren Sohn, und sie wusste, wenn sie die beiden hatte, konnte sie alles durchstehen. Und trotz der furchtbaren Situation, obwohl sie eingesperrt waren, obwohl sie nicht wussten, wer zu Voldemort übergelaufen war, obwohl Voldemort selbst hinter ihnen her war, war sie doch so glücklich, wie es eben ging.

Der einunddreißigste Oktober neunzehnhunderteinundachtzig war kein schöner Tag. Es regnete in Strömen, nur hin und wieder blitze die Sonne zwischen den Wolken hervor.

Es war abends. Lily brachte Harry ins Bett. Die schweren Zeiger der Uhr tickten und der kleine Harry folgte den Bewegungen mit großen Augen.

James war unten. Sein Zauberstab lag oben, neben Lily.

Eine Gestalt näherte sich dem kleinen Haus, nur schwach erleuchtet von dem fahlen Licht einer Straßenlaterne.

Etwas schlug die Tür ein. James schrie.

Stille. Unendliche, dröhnende Stille.

Das Ticken der Uhr war verstummt.

Lilys Zeit war um.


End file.
